They're Still Innocent
by GlowingBeaute
Summary: Glimmer and Cato. The pretty ones. Careers. And you know how Careers are known to be brutal, merciless, heartless, killing machines? Well, they're still innocent. They can still love, still break, still show fear. Why? Because they're only kids, just like every other Tribute.


"5"

The emotionless, probably recorded voice sounded.

"4"

Making sure to be careful, the tributes made sure not to step off the plate, or their legs would be blown off. Stealing a glance at Cato, Glimmer's heart beats faster and faster. As did every other tributes'. Well, maybe not Cato's, but who knows?

"3."

One more glance at Cato, then Clove, the Marvel, who gave Glimmer a reassuring smile.

"2."

Almost time. Glimmer stops looking around, and positions herself, positioning it so she could take off immediately at..

"1."

She head off runing, killing anyone in my way. As does Cato, who snaps a couple tributes' necks. Marvel spears one kid, while Clove stabs another in the heart.

"Why do I keep noticing him? I don't know." Deep in thought, Glimmer just continues running, and running, not stopping.

"What are you doing, Glimmer?" Cato yells from across the place, getting Glimmer's-and everyone else's-attention.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the blond realizes how far from the Cornucopia she is. Really far. She ran past it. Running back, Glimmer almost gets killed by some lower district, but Cato snaps his neck before he even touches her.

"Pay attention, Glim!" Cato says. Nodding, Glimmer grabs a bow and arrows Katniss obviously had an eye on. Which was probably her intention. Enrage the girl on fire for scoring higher then the Careers and herself.

Cato, Clove, and Marvel, and Glimmer met up after that, counting the supplies. "Great job, you guys. But Glimmer, pay attention." The big District 2 Career says, causing Glimmer yo pop her lower lip in a pout playfully for his calling her out. He chuckles, ruffling Glimmer's hair slightly. Giggling, she swat his hands away.

Clove seems a bit jealous, as she lets out a humph, and crosses her arms. "You aren't District 12. You're not star crossed lovers." The small girl says, pushing them away from each other, causing the two Careers to roar with laughter. And poor Marvel, stood there confused, and all alone.

"Well, we should all split up, finding a good place to set up camp." Cato says, taking charge of the Career pack. Glimmer pairs up with Cato of course, and you could practically see the steam pouring out of Clove's ears.

Taking north, Marvel and Clove went straight for kills, not really bothering to stick together like Cato had ordered. Glimmer and Cato took south, cracking jokes and flirting every now and then.

A snap came from the east, making Glimmer and Cato to turn towards the sound. Glimmer walked infront of Cato, crouching down. Bending her head down to see what that was. Quickly, a sword came out, slashing Glimmer's shin, cuasing her to cry out in pain.

Cato immediately pulled the Tribute out of the bush, snapping his neck. A cannon boomed, and the boy was dead.

"Are you okay?" Cato asked a tone of concern in his voice.

"I am perfectly fine." Glimmer said, rolling her eyes. She felt he was treating her like a child, and it annoyed her.

"No you're not." He said, picking the blond up.

"Ca-" Glimmer started to say, but Cato cut him off.

"Shut up, Clove." Cato said, but immediately regretted it. He had called GLIMMER someone he knew she loathed. Glimmer's heart dropped, and she stayed silent the while trip back.

As Cato put her down, she ran to her tent, not saying a word. She had tried her best not to cry, but she couldn't hold it in very much longer.

Frustrated, Cato turned to Clove and Marvel."Take care of Glimmer. I'm going hunting." Cato said roughly, and headed for the woods before his allies could protest.

"How can I be stupid enough to call her Clove?" Cato scolded himself, not paying attention to anything. He stepped into a pit, probably set up by another tribute, and fell straight into it. But the strange thing is, the cannon never boomed.


End file.
